Video monitoring of vehicle drivers and passengers is known; however, existing vehicle video monitoring systems do not provide easily useable video files for use by personnel who supervise drivers or review their behavior. Current systems merely provide a digital or analog recording for an entire driving shift without any markers, tags or other indication of where questionable driver behavior may be found in the recording. As a result, a supervisor or person analyzing driver behavior must view the video recording and/or exceptions for an entire shift, week, month, or longer to identify incidents of poor driving behavior, such as failure to use a seatbelt, use of a cell phone while driving, or failure to pay attention to the road, aggressive driving, and/or impact events. This method is very inefficient and difficult to use, particularly if the driver's shift is an entire workday, which may require the supervisor to review an 8 hour or longer video for each driver.
One known method for processing long video recordings of drivers is to have a third party review the entire recording and to break the recording into segments each time a new violation occurs. For example, the third party reviewer may watch the video for an entire driving shift and breaks the video file into separate sub-files each time the reviewer observes the driver in the video commit a violation, such as driving without a seatbelt, using a cell phone, or not paying attention to the road. In known systems, these sub-files are marked with minimal information, such as a date/time stamp, that is not helpful to a supervisor or reviewer who is looking for particular types of violations or who wants to prioritize his review to more serious violations.